Silence Does Us Well
by fictitiousburn
Summary: [DracoHermione][Rated M for language and abuse] Draco and Hermione decide to talk about things instead of just keeping quiet. They find out a lot of things about each other.


Story: Silence Does Us Well

Summary: (Rated M for language and abuse) Draco and Hermione decide to talk about things instead of just keeping quiet. They find out a lot of things about each other.

Authoressa: Wrote it, then typed it, then posted it. And then, hoped you like it. (smile)

Silence Does Us Well

Quiet. That's the way it always was with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. It was just them in particular. No conversation was ever brought up between the two, because they understood each other too well. That was what they told everyone else. That was what they thought.

The 'cute couple' had just come through the kitchens with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Draco's dark green coat had snow trailing from it as well as his green and silver Slytherin scarf. His blonde hair was windswept and snow covered.

The only defense against the could Hermione needed was the silver cloak over her shoulders. She smiled as she muttered the password to the Prefects Common Room (butterscotch candy canes) and walked in. Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley could be seen, almost barely, on the couch.

"Getting warm, Ginny?" Hermione said softly. They both sat up with grins on their faces and ruffled clothes.

"Suppose so, although Blaise here is quite the slippery one." Blaise grinned.

"Don't worry, princess. We won't disturb the silence with our noise." Ginny smacked his shoulder.

"What he means is, you guys are so quiet all the time. You should talk to each other!" And the two of them left the Common Room. Hermione set her mug of hot chocolate down and tossed the cloak on a chair.

"Why don't we?" Draco looked up, a bit startled and surprised by her voice.

"What?" His own voice sounded foreign to him.

"Why don't we ever talk?" Draco rolled his eyes and took a sip of hot chocolate.

"I think it's stupid." Hermione stood up.

"I think it would be nice once in a while." She countered.

"I think you should sit down." He stipulated. Hermione looked upset as she crossed her arms.

"I think I will when I decide that you tell me what to do." He growled at her fiercely and shoved her back, the brunette toppling over the side of the couch, and hitting her elbow and head on the coffee table. He pressed his foot into her forearm.

"I think that I've always been able to tell you what to do, you filthy mudblood, and you should stay in the dirt where you belong." He said angrily, making her eyes shine with tears. She pushed his foot off of her and stood angrily.

"I think you're a useless piece of hippogriff shit, Malfoy." She slapped him, his cheek going pale from the imprint of her hand, and then turning a light blue.

"I think you've got a stick up your ass, Granger." He retorted angrily, his eyes flashing with discontent. He never thought he'd be talking this way to his girlfriend. Then again, he never expected to have Hermione Granger as a girlfriend.

"I think you should shut up!" She shouted.

"I think you're a filthy, know-it-all mudblood." Hermione's eyes lit up with anger as she punched her hands into his chest when he moved towards her

"I think you're just selfish and stupid." He brought his hand above him and slapped her. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with surprise and shock, before Draco said something.

"I think you should get a life without bothering me to the next dimension." Draco said, his hands tight around the handle of the glass mug. His eyes looked over the porcelain mug at the frightened witch propped up on her elbows looking up at him. He gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I think you hate being you." She said, her voice filled with malice and contempt as she sat up, finally pulling herself to her feet. Her eyes never left his.

"I think you're a kiss-ass." He said with bated breath, his normally bright grey eyes looking like wet slate to her.

"I think you're Lucius Malfoy." She said angrily. It was true to her, now. She could see every bit of the tall, dark, and evil man in the one standing before her. Draco never looked like this to her before. Now, she could see the Malfoy in a new, dark light.

Draco angrily picked up the vase on the table beside him and deliberately threw it at the brunette witch in front of him, making her scream and duck. She raised her hands to her face, only to find a gash on her cheek and a similar one in the back of her head. She wiped her bloody fingers on the front of her dark green jumper.

"I think you should shut the fuck up, mudblood." He said, his eyes dark and wild. Hermione wasn't scared, though. Stepping over the shattered vase, she spoke.

"I think you wish you had a caring family." She said, her voice calmer than before.

"I think you think that you're better than everyone else."

"I think you're upset because your parents hate you." The comment caused another surge of anger from the blonde man. He threw out the steaming mug of hot chocolate at Hermione. The steaming liquid burned her skin, but she didn't say a word. She just did something so simply, it seemed impossible. She walked over to him, which was a short distance, and threw her mug, including the untouched hot chocolate at him.

"I think you're just dying for attention."

"I think you're just tired of being a rebel." She hissed angrily back at him. Familiar with the sting from a slap, the hit didn't surprise Hermione, but made her move closer to the dangerously angry man. As she spoke, her voice was quivering and worried with fear of his next action. She placed a hand on his cheek slowly.

"I think you're vain, arrogant, self-centered, angered too easily--" And the last bit was choked out of her slowly. "--and beautiful." His eyes softened. Tears were running down her face, now at a time of calmness.

"I think you're self-righteous, nosy, loud, too worried-- but you intrigue me." He kissed her softly, but bitterly. Who could kiss happily after an argument of the sort? Hermione broke away from him and embraced him.

"I think--I know, that I'm sorry for everything that I said." She spoke clearly, her voice still shaky.

"I know I'm sorry for everything, too." He kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She nodded. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I think silence does us well." She wrapped her hand around his waist and walked out of the semi-destructed Common Room.

Silence Does Us Well


End file.
